It is known link aggregation (LA) as a technique for achieving the same communication throughput as wired communication in wireless communication. Wireless communication in LA is performed by using multiple communication protocols such as the long term evolution (LTE) and the wireless fidelity (WiFi) (trademark) at the same time.
In this type of LA, communication throughput of wireless communication may be increased as more communication protocols are used. However, the power consumption for wireless communication increases when more communication protocols are used.
It is known a technique to reduce power consumption for wireless communication by selecting the communication protocol having the best communication efficiency among a plurality of communication protocols. For example, there is a technique in which the power consumption and the communication throughput for each communication protocol is obtained, and an amount of power consumption per bit is calculated as communication efficiency on the basis of the power consumptions and communication throughputs so that the communication protocol with the lowest amount of power consumption per bit is selected.
The related-art techniques have been disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-88976 and No. 2011-55124.